


The Shredder

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: Evan Buckley Week 2020 [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Celebrations, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson Friendship, Evan Buckley Week 2020, Fluff, Fun, Gen, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “Buck, why are we in Bobby’s office?”“Because Bobby just got that brand new shredder.”---Evan Buckley Week 2020, Day 2: “We probably shouldn’t be doing this.” + fun
Relationships: Bobby Nash & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Evan Buckley Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966936
Comments: 21
Kudos: 192





	The Shredder

“Come on! This will be fun!”

“Why don’t I believe you?” Buck was tugging Hen towards Bobby’s office. It was late, probably around one in the morning. It had been a hectic, but good shift so far. The team had had some pretty easy calls all day, which always felt nice. On top of that, they had had a small party, to celebrate Hen acing the MCATs. It had mostly just been the team, along with Athena, Karen, Denny, and Nia.

Now, however, the station was quiet. Karen and the kids had left a few hours ago. Athena had stuck around, helping to clean up, before leaving as well. Everyone else had disappeared into the bunk rooms over the last few hours since Athena had left. Buck, however, had found that he wasn’t tired. Hen had tried to sleep, but had given up on that, still on a high from the party. 

So, when Buck suggested a fun surprise, Hen agreed out of curiosity. Buck pushed open the door to Bobby’s office with one hand, a tote bag in the other. 

“After you, Henrietta.”

“You’re lucky I’m in a good mood because if I wasn’t I’d slap you up the backside of your head for using my full name.” Buck chuckled as they stepped inside. Buck flicked the light on and he watched as Hen looked around confused. “Buck, why are we in Bobby’s office?”

“Because Bobby just got that brand new shredder.” Hen raised an eyebrow and Buck passed Hen the tote bag. She looked in the bag, still confused. 

“These are all my notes and practice tests.” Buck nodded. “Where did you get these?”

“I asked Karen to bring them.”

“And what are we doing with them?” Hen asked, as Buck walked over to the shredder.

“When I graduated college,” Buck said as Hen followed him. “After years of saving notes and projects and tests, I burned everything.” Hen raised an eyebrow. “But we’re firefighters and that didn’t seem like a good idea and then I remembered Bobby got this fancy shredder.” 

“Buck.”

“Come on,” Buck said with a smile on his face, as he set up the shredder. “It’s like a way to celebrate being done.”

“I am nowhere near done.”

“Hen,” Buck said, turning to face her. “You have worked so hard over the last few months. You have taken practice test after practice test. You have studied during twenty four hour shifts. You aced the MCATs while being a full-time paramedic and mom.” Hen smiled at that. “You’re incredible and you deserve to celebrate your hard work.”

“Is over-complimenting Eddie how you get away with so many things?” She asked with a smirk.

“My boyfriend thinks I’m charming.” Hen snorted at that. “Now, come on. This will be fun.” Buck took one of the papers from the bag and placed it in the shredder. He pressed the button and the machine made a loud noise before the paper slid in, ribbons of her notes coming out of the bottom and into the trash can below it.

“ **We probably shouldn’t be doing this.** ” Hen said and Buck just gave her a look. “God, you’re like a puppy.” Buck smiled and nodded to the bag. Hen huffed before putting in a piece of paper. The room filled with the electronic noise followed by the sound of the paper being ripped into hundreds of pieces. Hen did it again and Buck let out a holler. 

“Sh!” Hen shoved his arm and Buck chuckled. “You’re going to wake someone up.”

“I can be quiet.”

“Your boyfriend disagrees.”

“I hate that you wait until Eddie is a little tipsy before asking intrusive questions.” Hen chuckled before putting a few more papers into the shredder. Buck nodded approvingly and Hen kept stacking papers in as they sunk down into the machine. A smile started to grow on her face as they continued working. Hen was about to break the silence when the machine beeped twice before stopping.

“Is it supposed to do that?”

“Um.” Buck began inspecting the machine, trying to figure what went wrong. He squatted down on the ground, staring up at the gears from where the shredded paper came from. 

“If we broke this, I’m blaming you.” Buck huffed before shaking his head. 

“There’s just a piece stuck,” Buck said. “Can you pass me a pen or pencil?” Hen went over to Bobby’s desk and grabbed him a pencil. Buck moved the pencil around, his tongue poking out of the side of his mouth. 

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Hen said. “I don’t want to explain to Bobby or Eddie why you cut your hand up.”

“I think I got it,” Buck said, ignoring her comment. The machine started making noise again and Buck smiled in victory. 

Until thousands of shreds of paper came shooting out at him. 

Buck let out a yelp as he tumbled over, shredded paper covering him before shooting across the office. Hen watched, as shredded paper covered Buck and the room around him, a shocked look on her face. 

Then she started laughing.

“It’s not funny,” Buck said, moving just slightly to sit on the floor. Hen kept laughing and then Buck looked around the office. When he saw all the shredded paper, he snorted before joining her in her laughter. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, when their laughter had subsided. She sat down next to him, a smile on her face. 

“Just bruised my ego,” Buck said. Hen nodded and patted his shoulder. 

“Thanks for this, Buck,” Hen said and he smiled. “And thanks for believing in me.”

“You’ve always believed in me,” Buck said with a smile. “Figured it was time to return the favor.”

“Evan Buckley, you are going to make me cry.” Buck chuckled before pulling Hen in for a hug. “Thank you.”

“You’re going to kill it in med school.” Hen nodded as she pulled away. “Whatever med school you end up applying to and going to, you’re going to kill it there.” Hen smiled as she stood up, offering Buck a hand. 

“Guess I should clean this up,” Buck said, looking at the shredded pieces of paper. Hen was about to say something when the door opened, revealing Bobby and Eddie. 

“Anyone want to explain what happened to my office?” Bobby asked, an unimpressed look on his face. Hen looked at Buck, who had his patented ‘busted’ look on his face.

“We were shredding Hen’s notes since she passed the MCATs.”

“And why does my office look like a pinata exploded?” Bobby asked. 

“The machine might’ve gotten jammed?” Bobby just sighed. “I’ll clean it up.”

“Do that,” Bobby said. “And next time? Don’t touch the shredder.” Buck just nodded, before starting to clean up. Bobby just glanced at Eddie, who had a smirk on his face. 

“I’ll make sure your office is set right,” Eddie said, before entering the office to help Buck. Hen passed them, moving towards the exit, noticing the adorable smile Buck sent Eddie’s way as the brunette started to help him. 

“You really went along with his plan?” Bobby asked as Hen made her way over to him. 

“He’s a good kid,” Hen said with a smile. “With an even better heart.” She glanced back at Buck, who was happily chattering about something to Eddie, who was just nodding along, a smile on his face. And Hen just chuckled before heading towards the bunk room.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
